


Make It

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Letty's thoughts on her future





	Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardian_of_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/gifts).



> Prompt: "I got a ways to go, but it's worth the wait" from Jessie J's 'Masterpiece'

In another life, Letty might have been a boy, might've had an easier shot at being the number one tough in Echo Park.

In another life, Dom might've stayed on the tracks and left that slot open.

This was the life she had, and if she couldn't roll at the top, she'd roll with the top. She didn't take shit from anyone, didn't let her cousins push her around, didn't back down from anyone, not even Dom.

She could ride it out with him, and if he screwed it all up?

She'd still come out on top, she promised herself.


End file.
